close encounters
by chokecherries
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia moves to the quaint town of Magnolia, and quickly learns that things are not as they seem. She'd always thought vampires were an urban myth, but now that she's under the protection of an extremely temperamental one, she's learned to keep an open mind.—natsu/lucy


**notes: **look at me, writing something i swore i never would. cheers. but hey, halloween is coming up, so i think it's a validated excuse. maybe. **  
><strong>**summary: **Lucy Heartfilia moves to the quaint town of Magnolia, and quickly finds out that things are not what they seem. She'd always thought vampires were a myth, but now that she's under the protection of an extremely temperamental one, she's learned to keep an open mind. **  
><strong>**pairings: **natsu/lucy, gray/juvia, gajeel/levy, jellal/erza, possible others**  
><strong>**disclaimer: **own nothing, as usual**.**

close encounters

.  
>.<p>

(_we gotta be starting something, would you change it if you could?_)

.

.:**one**:.

Lucy woke slowly, turning over onto her side and burying her face in her pillow. Outside, the birds were chirping a happy tune and the sky was blue, indicating a probably cloudless day ahead. The blonde laid there for a few minutes, still in a half-dazed state of drowsiness. Finally coming around to consciousness, she flinched at the bright rays of sunlight filtering through the lacy white curtains and threw a hand up over her eyes in an attempt to block them out.

Any and all peace she'd had was instantly shattered at the sound of her alarm suddenly going off—blaring some old rock song from over a decade ago—and she bolted up in bed. She slammed a hand down on the device and groaned, falling back onto her mountain of pillows and burying herself in between the sheets and her comforter. It would be pointless to try and go back to sleep now, she realized with dismay, as she probably wouldn't be able to.

She narrowed her eyes at the ceiling before attempting to rub away the last lingering feelings of sleepiness. She huffed and sat up, sheets and blankets pooling around her waist, and slid out of bed. Her bare feet hit the hardwood floor and raised her arms above her head and stretched, letting out a slow yawn. She drew in a deep breath and blinked sleepily before heading toward her bedroom door.

The blonde padded down the staircase, one hand trailing the intricate old wrought-iron railing as she descended. She dodged boxes and furniture as she made her way to the kitchen, and a small smile made its way onto her face as she reached her destination. Lucy gravitated over toward the cupboards and pulled out a mug before heading over to the coffee maker. It promised great things, and she couldn't really ever function in the mornings without a cup of tea first. She usually prepared it the traditional way, but putting on a kettle to boil was a bit too much of a task for her still half-asleep brain this early.

Lucy leaned against the counter and sighed, debating whether or not to make breakfast or fetch something from the diner or one of the bakeries on her way to work. She could cook and bake just fine, but her mouth watered at the thought of Mirajane's blueberry pancakes and Erza's strawberry crepes. Her stomach cried out in protest of her hunger as the coffee maker went off. She ignored it in favor of grabbing her mug of raspberry tea and bringing it to her lips.

She had just moved to Magnolia a few days prior, but it was already starting to feel like home. It was a quaint little town full of historical buildings and century-old shops, full of friendly people and bordered by a forest. By what Lucy assumed had been some absolute miracle, she'd managed to find a nice home on the market in an equally nice place. It was a steal, really, or at least that's what the real estate dealer had told her when they'd paid a visit a couple weeks before.

But looking around her new home, she couldn't help but agree—even if she had the sneaking suspicion that the older woman had bumped up the price once she'd shown Lucy around. It was a two-story cottage, apparently built shortly after the town was founded. The original red brick exterior had faded over the years, making it appear a light pink color, and it was covered in twining roses in multiple different colors. There was a wrought-iron balcony painted a deep crimson color attached to her second-story bedroom, giving her a nice view of the canal and the town.

The interior was just as charming, too. There were two bedrooms upstairs—one hers, and the other a guest room—and a master bath with a tub Lucy would have killed for. She'd tested it out last night, and almost melted in the water. There was also another room on the second floor, which she had enthusiastically turned into a library slash study to store all of her books.

The first floor was made up of the basics—a nice-sized kitchen, a comfortable living room, a dining room, and another (though less impressive) bathroom. The kitchen was already filled with appliances, and although they were probably vintage—really, her stove was a mint color and looked like something from the fifties—the evil real estate lady had informed her that they worked just fine. All test had proven this to be true, so far, and Lucy really had no reason to doubt the agent's words.

There was a pantry off to one side of the kitchen, and a small closet where she'd stuck a broom, mop, and dustpan. Pretty white lace curtains hung in the windows, and a glass vase of carnations sat on the kitchen table. The walls were covered in pretty pale yellow floral print wallpaper, and there was a back door with a stained glass window in it. The adjoining dining room held her oak table and chairs, and a bureau where she had set up a tea set. The living room came next, giving off a nice, homey feeling. It had an impressive fireplace, and she and the moves had somehow managed to set up her furniture accordingly. Last but not least, the second bathroom was located down the hall.

All in all, it was perfect and within her budget—though just barely, after the evil, greedy, demon spawn that was her real estate agent had learned who she really was. It was her new home, and she loved it.

Lucy glanced at the clock and set her now empty mug down on the countertop. Stifling another yawn, she shuffled back up the stairs to her closet. She quickly changed into a light pink sundress and jean jacket before pulling her hair up into a loose ponytail. After the tedious process of applying makeup, she pulled on a pair of ankle boots, grabbed her purse and house keys, before heading back downstairs and out the front door.

Though she lived on Strawberry Street, away from the busy side of town, Magnolia was already awake and bustling. It was a sunny and breezy Tuesday in September, and the locals were taking advantage of the nice weather by sitting outside or leaving their doors open. Some of them smile and wave at her, calling out a 'good morning' and she smiles and returns the gesture.

She walked until she reached the street she was looking for, and tugged her bottom lip between her teeth. Fairy Tail is on one side of the street, in all its colorful, cheery glory. The diner was one of her favorite places, and she'd developed a friendship with the manager, Mirajane Strauss. The slightly older woman had been one of the first people to welcome her to Magnolia, saying that if she ever needed anything to come straight to her.

There were other shops on the street, but she focused on one across the pavement. It was located a little further down from Fairy Tail, and she could almost taste the delicious goods as escaped scents wafted toward her. Faerie Queen was an interesting and unusual name for a bakery, she had to admit, but Erza Scarlet made some of the best pastries and strawberry cake she'd ever had in her life. The redhead and Lucy had also hit it off, though they'd only met two days ago.

The blonde glanced up at the clock tower that was almost always visible in town, and made up her mind. She had to be at the shop in less than half an hour, so something light would have to do for now. She resumed walked until she reached the glass door of Faerie Queen and pulled it open before stepping inside. A small bell hanging over the entrance jingled when the door hit it, and she was instantly assaulted with various smells and sights that made her mouth water. Her stomach decided to grumble again, and she rolled her eyes as she walked up to the counter.

"I'll be right there!" Erza's muffled voice came from somewhere in the back, and the blonde decided to survey her options while she waited.

Dozens of various donuts, muffins, pastries, and other baked goods were displayed in glass cases around her, and she bit back a grown. It would be hard to choose—especially because Erza made such wonderful things.

Using the eeny-miny-mo method, she finally settled on a strawberry tart and cappuccino when the owner herself appeared from the back. Decked out in a frilly pink apron with her long scarlet hair tied back, Erza gave her a smile as she took her place behind the counter. "What can I get for you today, Lucy?"

The blonde indicated her order, and while Erza was getting it ready, she glanced around the bakery. It too had a brick exterior, but the inside was grand. The ceiling was high, and a pretty crystal chandelier hung in the center of the room, casting rainbows around the walls when the sunlight it hit. The paneling was gold, and the wallpaper depicted different pixies and fairies dancing, singing, or lounging on spotted toadstools. The floor was a pale marble color that matched the ceiling, and the cash register looked antique.

Erza placed her breakfast in a bag before making her coffee. She rang up the total, but something suddenly occurred to Lucy. "Um, thank you, but could you add something else on there too? If I know Levy—and trust me, I do—then she's probably chosen to forgo breakfast in favor of going in early. Could you—"

She cut herself off as the redhead leaned down and picked up another paper bag and cup and set it on the counter. "It's a bun filled with homemade orange margarine and a black coffee, her favorite," Erza smiled.

Lucy laughed as she pulled out her wallet. "Looks like you know her pretty well too."

Erza shrugged, but the smile never left her lips. "Levy forgets to do things sometimes, and _someone _has to remind her. It's probably a good thing you're here, Lucy. I've been told that my methods of reminding can be a little harsh."

The blonde waved it off as she handed her the money. "Well I'll be sure to tell her you sent this with the best regards. I'm sure she'll appreciate it."

Erza placed the cups in a carrier and Lucy picked everything up off the counter. The other girl watched the blonde struggle for a few seconds. "Are you sure you can handle everything alright?"

Lucy made a noise in the back of her throat as she shifted the bags around. "Yeah, yeah. I got it. Thanks again, Erza!"

The redhead waved as the girl disappeared out of the bakery and stepped back out on the sidewalk. Lucy was glad that the shop was located close to Erza's for more than one reason, because in her short walk there she almost dropped the coffee twice. She was extremely relieved upon seeing the wooden sign hanging from two chains blowing in the wind, but not so happy about having to pull the door open.

Similar to the one in the bakery, a small bell chimed as she stepped inside Shadow Gear. She was met with the unique smell of paper, books, candles, and herbs as she set her things on the counter. "Levy? Are you in here? I brought breakfast. It's from Erza's."

There was a crash from the direction of the back room. "I'll be out in a minute!"

Lucy rolled her eyes good-naturedly and slid behind the counter to start on her breakfast. "Okay! But I can't guarantee that this delicious orange bun will still be here!"

"Lu, don't you dare!"

The blonde laughed to herself as she fell back into a chair. She pulled out her strawberry tart and took a small bite, instantly reveling in the way it melted in her mouth. Her eyes slid closed and she let out a sigh of content.

Levy McGarden appeared from the storage room, wild azure hair held back out of her eyes with a bright headband and a large box in her arms. She set the box down on the floor and eyed Lucy suspiciously before opening her own paper bag. Satisfied that her breakfast was still there and not in her best friend's stomach, she mimicked the blonde's earlier actions of collapsing into a chair and taking out her food.

The two ate as the radio played some tune from the sixties—Levy almost always chose oldies stations on her days to pick the music. Lucy brushed some stray crumbs from the side of her mouth and glanced at the box on the floor. "What's that?"

Levy looked up from her coffee. "Oh. It's a box of candle supplies. I had to be here early this morning for the delivery."

"Why they choose to deliver wax at the crack of dawn I'll never know," Lucy rolled her eyes.

Shadow Gear—the store had already been named when they'd taken over the place, but they hadn't bothered to change it yet—was a special kind of shop. It sold books, homemade candles, and natural remedies all in one. The girls had opened it in May, but Lucy had had some unfinished business to take care of, and so Levy had been running it by herself for the past few months.

They both loved literature—Lucy was going to write a novel, one of these days—and had decided to go into the business right after college. The blonde had some money left over from her inheritance, and Levy had pitched in what she could, and they'd bought the shop in Magnolia—far away from their old lives. They were only twenty-one, but both girls had needed to get away from their past, and this had been too good an opportunity to pass up.

Lucy had never been that into herbs and natural medicinal cures, but Levy enjoyed studying them, and even the blonde was getting to where she liked going out with her friend to gather them. They both liked making candles together—it started out as a hobby, but then it kind of escalated—and according to Levy, their handiwork sold like wildfire spread.

"So Lu," Levy piped up after they finished eating and had started back in on work, "how do you like it in Magnolia so far?"

The blonde paused, one hand gripping the top of the ladder and the other frozen in pushing a book onto a shelf. "I think it's great. Everyone seems nice enough, and I love my house. The food's to die for too, I mean seriously."

Levy laughed at her best friend's dreamy expression and turned back to sorting out tea boxes. It was quiet for a few minutes, each girl doing their own thing, before Lucy descended the ladder and dropped back down to the ground. She picked up a small box of candles—an order to be shipped out of town—and furrowed her brows.

"But there is something weird about this place," she said quietly, looking out the large front windows. "I can't put my finger on it, but even though everything seems to be fine and normal, there's something…off."

Levy blinked. "What do you mean?"

Lucy rolled her wrist, waving one hand in a small circular motion, and huffed. "I don't…it's not really something I can explain. It's just that, ever since I first arrived here I've had this…this _feeling _and I don't know how to describe it or why it's there or if I'm just super nervous about moving for the first time and this is the after effect—the lingering anxiousness or something, I don't know—or _what._"

She placed a hand on her chest, over her heart. "But…it's _there _and there's this little something in the back of my mind whispering that something isn't right and sometimes I feel like I'm being _watched_ and I don't _know_," she pursed her lips and sighed. "It's stupid. I'm probably just being paranoid."

"Maybe you've read one too many horror or mystery novels, Lucy," Levy smiled. "I'm sure everything is okay. We could get together after the store closes and have a girls' night—we haven't really had a chance to do that since you arrived. Maybe it'll take your mind off things."

Lucy brushed some stray locks behind her ear and smiled. "Thanks, you're the best, Lev."

The azure-haired girl scoffed and waved a hand before the bell rang. She put on a smile and turned to their customer, but in the back of her mind, there was a little voice telling her that Lucy was right. And she knew it was true.

.

.

.

**next up: **"Wait, wait. What do you mean? Are you telling me that vampires are actually very real and you're...one of _them_? Oh, oh this is rich. I for real almost _died_ tonight because there was this insane, bloodthirsty vamp stalking me for equally mental reasons, but no worries! Because I was saved by _another, _completely sane bloodsucking being and everything is okay now!"  
><strong>end notes: <strong>so i'll probably defy my morals and write up a high school version of something like this because why not. it'll be different though.


End file.
